


Snow Day

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: fiftysomething [13]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How was it possible for him to be so adorable and infuriating at the same time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish someone other than the older Hotchners would get frisky in my head. Muse…please? I started writing this for the **contentment** prompt, who knows.

“I think you should wake up.” Hotch whispered.

 

“You cannot be serious,” Emily grumbled, shutting her eyes tighter. “What time is it?”

 

“Does it really matter?”

 

“Yes, because I'm sure it’s too early. Oh hell, just explaining it is taking too much time. Stop talking, Aaron.”

 

“You don’t even have to be awake you know. It would surely be more fun if you were.”

 

“Eww,” Emily tried to move away but her husband held her waist. “Aaron Hotchner, I swear if you put that monster anywhere near me in my sleep I will kill you. It will be a totally justifiable homicide.”

 

“I would never…that’s why I'm trying to wake you up, baby.”

 

“It’s a rare day off and you want to wake up with the crows.” Emily sighed. “Hotch…”

 

A winter storm blanketed the nation’s capital. The kids were out of school and all government buildings were closed. Since the Hotchner kids were old enough to handle things like breakfast on their own, Emily planned to take advantage of the opportunity to rest. With Christmas rapidly approaching, she had little room to breathe. There was shopping, end of year reviews and grades at the Academy, and the everyday duties of being mom and Mrs. Aaron Hotchner. One morning was all she asked but that didn’t seem to be going her way either. How was it possible for him to be so adorable and infuriating at the same time?

 

“Mmm, I just want to love you baby.” His lips trailed across the nape of her neck. Hotch brushed aside the strap of Emily’s nightgown, his tongue bathing the warm skin.

 

“Oh my God, you're incorrigible,” she turned in his arms. “What am I going to do with you?”

 

“I am trying to tell you a few of my ideas but you aren’t listening.” Hotch gently kissed her nose and lips.

 

“There is no use going back to sleep now, is there? Once I'm awake…”

 

“Surely I can tire you out again, Mrs. Hotchner.”

 

Emily laughed, kissing him. Hotch shifted his weight on top of her and slid his hand into her panties. His wife trembled at his touch.

 

“Tell me something,” Hotch whispered. He stroked her warm skin as his hazel eyes devoured her.

 

“What?” Emily arched her back, sighing as Hotch’s hand got comfortable.

 

“How is it possible that you are more beautiful every morning than the one before? I look at you baby, mmm, and I wonder what a fascinating and stunning creature like you sees in an old man like me.”

 

“Your hands for a start.” Emily laughed, taking hold of his face and drawing him close. “You are magnificent, Hotch, and I can name every single reason why. Would you like to hear them?”

 

“There is something very sexy about ticking off points while I make you come.” Hotch replied.

 

Emily gently took his hand from her panties, ignoring his frown. She pulled his pajama pants down.

 

“If you want to make me come, Mr. Deputy Director, I think we should both be able to enjoy the moment.”

 

“Your selflessness is another amazing facet of you.”

 

Hotch worked the panties down her legs, the gown over her head, and moved onto his back. Emily smiled. She straddled him, sinking onto his erection. For a moment they both stilled. Emily leaned to kiss his mouth at the same time he thrust into her.

 

“Your intelligence is part of the reason you're amazing. Your fidelity, bravery, and integrity…oh God.”

 

“I love you, Emily.”

 

“The way you say you love me.” She moaned, leaning her body over his. “Your strength, the way you touch me, the endless love you have and express for our children, the…ohhh…”

 

Emily gripped the pillow beneath Hotch’s head. She closed her eyes as Hotch pulled her into a passionate kiss.

 

“Damn baby,” he murmured against her lips. “You feel so damn good.” His hand moved down to grip her hips as she grinded against him. The way their bodies came together was always cosmic.

 

“That smile you have first thing in the morning is such a turn on, just as much as the last one you have at night. Oh God, ohhh Aaron.”

 

He felt his stomach tightening; knew he was close. While it was a bit clumsier than it used to be, Hotch rolled them on the mattress. He thrust as Emily shifted her hips.

 

“Aaron!” she shut her eyes tight, gripping his back.

 

“Do you love me?” he asked, close but wanting to fall together.

 

“Yes! Yes, yes, I love you Hotch.”

 

“Say it again,” his knuckles gently brushed her cheek.

 

“I love you, Aaron Hotchner.”

 

They fell together, Emily holding on tight as Hotch groaned her name. He struggled not to drop all of his weight on her but he did not want to move away yet. The closeness they shared after making love was something Hotch always craved.

 

“Fall honey,” she whispered in his ear. “I will catch you.”

 

Hotch let a little of his weight down, still holding back. He relished the kisses Emily placed all over his face.

 

“Are you still grumbly I woke you early in the morning?” Hotch asked, moving onto the mattress.

 

“Yes.” Emily laughed, cuddling in his arms.

 

There was a knock on the door. Hotch pulled the covers over his wife, telling one of their children to come in.

 

“Hey guys.” Dylan came in followed closely by his shadow, Jake the bulldog. Their son was dressed in flannel pajamas but wore his winter coat, hat, scarf, gloves, and Wellies. Jake wore an FBI Academy sweater for dogs. Hotch still couldn’t believe Emily found that, much less bought it. “Sorry to interrupt but Jake is whining so I'm going to let him run in the side yard.”

 

“Bundle up,” his father instructed.

 

Dylan held up his arms to emphasize that he had.

 

“Close the sliding door completely but don’t lock yourself out. Don’t stay out too long; its cold.”

 

“Yes sir. I’ll leave you alone now…I didn’t expect you guys to be up but you know…”

 

Hotch pointed to the door and Dylan snickered.

 

“C'mon boy.” He whistled a bit and the dog followed him out before he closed the door.

 

“He is being so responsible with Jake.” Emily said.

 

“I really have to say that he is. They are the best of friends.”

 

“How long are you going to let him be outside before you go check on him?”

 

“He caught me on a bad morning.” Hotch replied. “I do not want to get out of this bed.”

 

Emily kissed him, knowing that that wouldn’t stop him. She had another 15 minutes of cuddling before he would go downstairs and check, that was if Dylan didn’t knock on the door again.

 

“I think we should make breakfast for the kids. We’ve been so busy; it’s been a long time since we did that as a family.”

 

“It’s still too early. They’ll be just as mad as me for being pulled out of bed. How about brunch?”

 

“Yeah, I like that.” Hotch kissed her. “It would make me so happy.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes. I am sure I probably tell you all the time but you mean the world to me, Emily Prentiss.”

 

“Prentiss?” she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. “It’s been a long time since I've heard that one.”

 

“That’s who you were for so long for me. From the moment you walked into my office, face aglow, ready to take on the world…I knew you were special. Then you became very special. Then you became the mother of my children.”

 

“This version is nice. It doesn’t have all the brick walls we hit.”

 

Hotch smiled, checking the clock. Dylan should be back in by now. He thought he heard him coming up the stairs but couldn’t be sure. He was about to extract himself from his wife’s embrace, with reluctance, when there was another knock.

 

“I'm back.” He said through the door.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You were chomping at the bit.” Emily said, laughing as she turned to spoon with him.

 

“Chomping at the bit is strong.” Hotch replied, sliding his hands across her stomach.

 

“No its not.”

 

“Lets go back to sleep.”

 

“That’s what I've been saying for some time now. We don’t get this time very often; I want to enjoy it.”

 

“Me too,” he kissed the nape of her neck. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, Hotch. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

They both laughed and cuddled close for a couple more hours of sleep. Soon the kids would be up and Aaron and Emily would become Mom and Dad. Mom and Dad hardly knew the definition of rest. It was a tough, tiring job but they were more than happy to do it. Special moments with just the two of them were made that much sweeter.

 

***

                                                                                                              



End file.
